iupengl101fandomcom-20200214-history
Genres
Genres are ways that we categorize things. Some are fictional, some are factual, some are opinionated and so on. They are categorized by similarities in form, style, and/or subject matter. They’re all different ways of communicating information and ideas with one another. 'Argumentative Essays' An argumentative essay is designed to tell of your opinion and position on a subject and that your opinion is more correct or truthful than someone else. In a philosophy field, a position paper is a brief and persuasive essay that expresses a viewpoint. In a computer science position paper, it considers many other perspectives on an issue before the writer states his own. An argumentative essay is usually structured by beginning with your statement on a topic, then your critical analysis of the subject, and then you conclude with how your viewpoint is “better” and you can list improved methods on how to accumulate the data. Your tone when writing these essays should be criticising at first, then informative, and then somewhat demanding. A way an argumentative essay can be unique is if at the end, you write a brief command pertaining to your topic. Make sure to cite your sources of information. Grab your audiences’ attention. This is an essay where audience appeal is very high. 'Comparison Essays' A comparison essay is an essay that emphasizes similarities and differences between two or more topics. Writing a comparison essay involves taking a topic(s) and breaking it down. Once you have the individual pieces of the topic, analyze the similarities and differences between each piece. When writing a comparative essay, decide whether you want to discuss the similarities or differences first. When you figure that out, write them in order from least significant to most significant. If you only have multiple small similarities and differences, a way to write your paper would be to say everything you want to say about the first work and then everything you want to say about the second and comparing and contrasting each item in the second with that of the first. 'Reports' A report is when you research a topic and discuss what your findings are. Find a topic and research it. Some research methods include internet, books, magazines, encyclopedia, newspapers, textbooks etc… Once the research is done, formulate an outline of what you have read/found and then write informatively based on the knowledge you researched. A report should include the record of the sequence of events, the significance of the events or facts, an evaluation of the findings, a discussion of the outcomes and a plan of action, and a conclusion. The style of the paper should be accurate, concise, and well-structured. Emphasis on concise. The tone should be informative and impersonal. Your conclusion can have a hint of personality when you state your opinions, but overall it should be informative. A report always needs a title page which includes the title, your name, the date, the teacher you’re turning it into, and your partner if any. In the paper, you should name the materials and the methods of action, discuss the procedure, talk about the results, have a summary of expectations and/or after the experiment and then have a conclusion at the end. Cite your sources of information on reports. '' ' '' ''